Show Me All Over Again
by Enigmaforum
Summary: He loves me, I know it, really I do. I mean he shows me he does everyday. But sometimes it's hard having a Rock Star for a boyfriend, sometimes I just need to be with him and have him tell me he loves me all over again. ShaneXMitchie


**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Camp Rock and however much I wish it I never will own that or the Jonas Brothers. (Don't we all wish we could own them?)**

**AN: So this idea was random. I wanted to write Smitchie but couldn't get inspired for one of my other stories and was telling a dear friend about my dilemma. So she pretty much gave me the limits for this piece and I wrote it down because she is INSANELY good at inspiring me. Pink..you know I love you! So, enjoy. **

**OH And 'Don't Forget'..Demi Lovato's debut album drops on TUESDAY September 23****rd****! She is in an insanely talented musician and I think her album deserves to be a success. Go check it out!**

XXXXXXXXXX

Mitchie hated feeling this way when she should be on cloud nine. She'd just had a killer performance onstage, had rocked out to her heart's content, had just lived her dream once more and she should be happy and with her friends, but no she wasn't. Instead she was sitting on her tour bus, on her bed, curled into a ball, and attempting to not cry.

She didn't want to cry, because that would be weakness, and giving into the emotions she shouldn't be feeling. She should be used to this, the stupid fangirls throwing themselves at her boyfriend on a nightly basis because it happened during every show. It came with the package when you were a part of Connect 3, the hottest boy band out there, and they were used to this. And as Shane Grey's girlfriend and a fellow musician she should be used to it; the girls throwing bras on stage, openly flirting with him when she was right there, and then of course there were the marriage proposals that came on an almost nightly basis.

At every meet and greet they did together she had to put up with it. Girls that she often thought, much prettier then herself would come up to Jason, Nate, and Shane, wearing some of the most revealing clothes she'd ever seen. They'd flirt shamelessly, even as she and Caitlyn looked on, they'd ask the boys to sign something, take a picture, talk, flirt, and then walk away with a smug smile on their faces when they got to her. Of course they were nice to her, they had to be with Shane and the boys so close by, they'd say how much they loved her music, how much she rocked the performance, take a picture and then move on. But those ones would always give her a once over as if to say 'you may have Shane now, but if I ever get him alone he'll forget all about you' and she'd just have to stand there, smile and take it.

Those were the fake fans that Mitchie and Caitlyn always made fun of on the bus when they were done for the night. And of course there were those other fans that were genuine, that came up to her and said the other ones were idiots. The true fans always made her smile, always made her laugh, and always touched her because they said her music had helped them so much. Those were the ones she loved to remember instead of the others.

Shane always apologized after every meet and greet, always found ways to make it up to her; he'd leave flowers on her pillow at the hotels they stayed at, steal her away for a few hours of sightseeing alone if they were in an interesting city. He'd just do little things to make her smile, to show her that she was loved by him and to assure her that he wasn't thinking about changing their relationship status anytime soon. His efforts always assured her, except for tonight, and she hated it.

Again, she should be happy about her life right now. She had an amazing boyfriend in Shane, her debut album had dropped a month ago and had gone to number one on the charts, her current single 'Who Will I Be' was at number five on the American Top Forty, she had fans, actual fans that loved her music, and she was on tour with Connect Three. She was so blessed and she shouldn't be complaining about anything because she should be used to this. After all, she'd been with Shane since she was sixteen, and now she was eighteen; that was two years of dealing with the press, tours, distances, and of course the crazy fangirls and she should be used to it.

Well, she wasn't sure that anyone could ever get used to it, she and Caitlyn had agreed on that one night a year and a half ago. Caitlyn had come up to her house to spend the weekend with her, because the two had become as close as sisters ever since Camp Rock, even with the hour distance between them hadn't dampened the bond they'd had at Camp Rock. By that point, Caitlyn had been dating Nate for a few months and Mitchie and Shane had been going strong since the end of Final Jam. The boys had been in LA working with Timbaland and Cait had decided they'd needed a girl's weekend. That weekend, they'd cried over missing the boys and had come up with a code of sorts because one night they'd literally spent almost five hours talking about the stupid fangirls.

That code, was one of getting themselves out of situations that would in Mitchie's case, cause tears and in Caitlyn's case, cause bodily harm to the fangirls, and it was one they still used to this day because it worked. However, on this tour they hadn't really had to use their code. Mainly because the boys always found ways of sending them signals, or because they'd stick together during the meet and greets. They'd wait until they were on the bus that they shared and in the room they'd had put in said bus to house their two beds and then they'd rant about what had happened.

But tonight Mitchie had needed to use that code, because tonight some girl had really gone way too far for her liking. She'd been blonde, wearing too short of a skirt and a top that barely covered her chest. Add that to the five inch heels she'd been wearing and she'd really looked like a street walker and to make matters worse she'd acted like one with all three of her boys. She'd flirted shamelessly with Jason and Nate to being with, had literally thrown herself at each of them before she'd reached Shane. With Shane she'd taken her behavior had been taken to an entirely new level; she'd handed Shane a black Sharpie and asked him to sign her chest. And to top it all off, the blonde Barbie had kept her gaze on Mitchie the entire time as Shane paused, and resigned himself to the task.

Watching the entire interaction had caused the emotion to swell over in Mitchie because that was crossing the line and what made it even worse were the looks of sympathy that Nate and Jason kept giving her. In fact Mitchie had barely had to motion to Caitlyn before she was being rushed out of the meet and greet by her best friend and straight towards her bus. The bus that had been designed especially for the two of them so they could have a room in the back instead of all bunks like the two boys. But Caitlyn hadn't even bothered to take her as far as that room, she'd sat her down straight in the sitting room and let her break down on her shoulder. Mitchie had cried on that shoulder for a good ten minutes before she'd told Caitlyn to leave and go back to the action. Caitlyn had protested, saying that she hated to leave her there but Mitchie had insisted, knowing she had to be sure everything was being taken down and put away properly.

So it was with great reluctance that Caitlyn had left her there, and it was where Mitchie had been for a good hour now. She knew that Caitlyn had told the boys that she had a headache or something and now here she was; lying on her bed in the back of her tour bus, wishing the ache in her heart would just go away. She didn't want to think about it, didn't want to let it get to her because she was so lucky but Mitchie honestly couldn't help it.

"Mitchie, I'm back." Mitchie sighed in relief when she heard Caitlyn's voice echoing throughout the bus, because she needed someone to take her mind off of this right now. She needed to bash that stupid girl and she just didn't want to be alone right now.

"In our room," she answered her friend, quickly sitting up, wiping her cheeks for any stray tears and turning to face her friend.

"How are you doing?" Caitlyn asked, walking into the room and sitting on Mitchie's bed.

"Better than I was about an hour ago. Sorry about the breakdown."

"Hey it's cool. I'm more than your producer, I'm your best friend and it's what I'm here for. Besides, you're allowed to breakdown after something like that," Caitlyn replied with a smile. "Because that girl was a total and complete whore. You should have heard what Nate and Jason were calling her when they were changing."

"Did Shane say anything about her?" Mitchie asked timidly.

"Not really, he was too worried about where you are. And don't worry-I didn't say anything. I just told him you had a headache and had come out here to lie down," Caitlyn responded quickly. "But you should probably tell him what's bothering you. The idiot will figure it out sooner or later."

Mitchie laughed and leaned against her friend. "I'll tell him, eventually, promise. Now dish on what happened after you got back. Was boob chick still standing there?"

"Oh yes, the stupid slut was standing there, acting like another one of their oh so desperate fan girls. She flirted shamelessly, and she's really, really, really lucky that I had Nate and Jason there to hold me back."

"Seriously?"

"Hell yes," Caitlyn replied with a grin. "The two of them had such a tight grip on my arms and I still was reeling to go and hit her."

"Cait, I love you. Seriously, I owe you the best birthday present in the world."

"I'll remember that. But seriously that chick was an idiot. Total Barbie doll."

"She looked worse than Barbie, she looked like one of those Bratz Dolls," Mitchie added, before the two girls looked at each other and started laughing hysterically. They laughed for a long time, complained about the stupid crazies, bashed the fake cleavage that boob chick had and were just regular girls for awhile. They weren't Mitchie Torres the singer or Caitlyn Gellar, the up and coming producer and most importantly they weren't the girlfriends of Shane Grey and Nate Thompson. They were just each other's best friends for a few needed minutes.

But their moment was ruined the second they heard the bus door slam open.

"Mitchie!" Both girls jumped when they heard Jason's voice ringing out throughout the bus.

"Mitchie are you feeling better?" He asked, and they both smiled at each other, that was Jason for you, always concerned about their well being.

"You lay down," Caitlyn told her quickly. Mitchie gave her an odd look but Caitlyn just smiled.

"Just do it, I think I figured out exactly what you need. Now lay down, I'm going to head the boys off." Mitchie looked at her once more, but complied, trusting that Caitlyn knew what she was doing in this moment.

Her back was to the commotion in the front of the bus, but Caitlyn had thoughtfully left the door open so she could hear everything from her current spot.

"Shh guys, Mitchie's trying to sleep." Mitchie almost snorted at that, but tried to herself still, want to play the part that Caitlyn was creating for her.

"Oh, so she's not feeling better?" Jason asked, he sounded upset and Mitchie frowned.

"She is Jase, don't worry. She just needs to be alone for a little while."

"Why? Being alone isn't good when you have a headache. We could make her feel better together."

Mitchie had to admit, she 'awed' in her head at Jason's comments. He really was one of her best friends, always concerned about her well being, always trying to make her smile when he thought she should be. But Caitlyn was right, she needed some alone time right now and she hoped that Jason would understand that.

"Jase, I think what Cait is trying to say is that, what Mitchie needs-we can't be the ones to give it to her," Nate explained and Mitchie found herself making a mental note to thank him later for catching on to whatever Caitlyn was planning right now.

"Why not?"

"Because, you know how sometimes you just need to be with Ella? And I just need to just be with Nate? That's kind of what Mitchie needs now," Caitlyn explained, and Mitchie suddenly got exactly where Caitlyn was going with this plan. She was going to tell Shane to stay on her bus tonight, and while the thought terrified Mitchie because it would mean telling Shane why she was so 'sick' it made her happy at the same time. She really could use a night with just him, something they'd rarely gotten since the tour had started a month ago.

"So..she needs Shane?" Jason asked.

"Shane needs her too," Mitchie smiled as she finally heard Shane's soft voice echoing throughout the bus. He'd been quiet for the longest time, but Mitchie guessed that was because he'd been trying to find a way to voice his want at the moment.

"So if Shane's going to be here with Mitchie where is Caitlyn going?" Jason's question brought silence upon the people there and Mitchie could almost guess that Nate was looking at his girlfriend with a glint in his eyes, because Jason's next comment made her jump.

"No, no, no, please no," Jason moaned and Mitchie could swear that she heard Shane laughing at his bandmate.

"Jase, calm down, it's for tonight and it's not like we're going to do anything," Nate reassured.

"Yeah right, that's what you said the last time and I got to wake up to you two making out. And this time it's not fair because Ella's not even here to help me get you two back." Mitchie smiled at the mention of Jason's girlfriend, Ella Lopez who couldn't be on the majority of the tour because she was helping Brown out at Camp Rock as a dance instructor.

"Jase please? For Mitchie? Please?" Mitchie had to stifle a giggle at the sound of Shane begging, something she only rarely got to hear him do.

"Fine, but Shane you so owe me another birdhouse after this."

"Sure, anything you want Jase. Thank you. Now, Cait I love you like a sister but..get your stuff and get out." Mitchie rolled her eyes at the comment but wasn't surprised when she heard Caitlyn practically skip back to their room and close the door in the process.

"You're good to get up for the moment," Caitlyn singsonged as she searched for her clothes.

"Thanks Cait, for everything. Really I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Probably go crazy like I would without you. Now you and Shane talk tonight ok?"

"Promise we will. Don't scar Jason for life." Caitlyn giggled and gave her a wink as she headed for the door.

"We'll do our best. Love ya chica. See you tomorrow some time."

Without another word Caitlyn left the room as Mitchie lay down and listened to her leave the bus entirely with Nate and Jason in tow. The bus started shortly after that and she knew that Shane was still on it but, she didn't say anything, she wasn't sure what to say. She didn't just want to bring that girl up because that could cause another breakdown but she didn't know what else to say right now. So Mitchie stayed silent and listened, but to her surprise Shane had managed to make no noise in the process of getting back to her.

In fact, she wasn't even aware of his presence until she felt him getting into bed with her. Mitchie instantly moved her body over to give him room, but Shane wasn't having it. He simply fit in behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her right back to him. She leaned into him, happy to comply with his desire and smiled when she felt his lips make contact with her cheek.

"Hi," he whispered into her ear and she shivered. For as long as they had been together, Mitchie would never get used to the feeling that came with being in Shane's arms; perfection. She knew that the two of them were by no means perfect nor was their relationship but there were moments. Moments where she just counted herself lucky to have such an amazing guy to call hers, where all he had to do was hold her and the world was alright for the time being, this was one such moment.

"Mitchie?" His questioning voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she smiled at the sound of his voice, so soft and sweet.

"I'm here, hi," she whispered back.

"Good. I knew you weren't sleeping," he told her. "Want to tell me what happened earlier? You and Caitlyn bolted out of the meet and greet and I know it wasn't because of a headache. So what happened baby?" She sighed as he finished, so much for the perfect moment lasting, Shane knew her far too well sometimes.

"I don't really want to say," she responded softly.

"Mitchie," he sighed. She didn't say a word to him then, and for a few minutes, Shane didn't do anything. For a minute, Mitchie even thought that maybe, just maybe, he would drop the subject and just hold her but that was a naïve thought, she should have known that Shane wouldn't let it drop. Instead he seemed intent on coaxing the answer out of her, by means of kissing her neck, her cheeks, anything his lips could reach.

"Mmmm turn around." She shivered as he whispered in her ears, and while she knew that turning around would probably be the end of her, Mitchie desperately wanted to feel Shane's lips on her own. She needed to feel it because kissing Shane was another one of those perfect moments and after tonight, she'd take whatever moment she could get with him. Without another thought, she rolled over, still safely secure in his arms, and immediately wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Kiss," she mumbled and Shane smirked before quickly leaning down to kiss her slowly. It was the kind of kiss that set hearts racing and left the both of them breathless when they finally broke apart. Mitchie immediately snuggled herself into Shane's chest.

They laid in silence for a few minutes, and Mitchie was perfectly content with that. Shane's hands were slowly rubbing her back as his lips kissed the top of her head every few seconds. But once again, the moment was ruined when Shane started in on the questions yet again.

"Baby," he started again and she pulled away from his chest to look at him.

"Hmm?"

"Please tell me what happened tonight, "he pleaded.

"Shane-"

"Mitchie, I know that you don't want to tell me, but I know something's bugging you. You and Cait never leave from a Meet and Greet that quickly and whenever you get sick you tell me because you know I'll be by your side in a heartbeat. Tonight I got worried because you just left, so something is wrong. Please tell me, please baby, don't shut me out," he pleaded. Mitchie felt her resolve to not tell him anything crack; he sounded so hurt, so confused, and she hated that she was the reason for it. She had to tell him what had happened, he deserved to know. So she took a breath and tried to keep her feelings in order.

"Mitchie please-" She silenced Shane with a finger to his lips.

"Shhh, I'll tell you, calm down," she soothed. "You'll probably think it's silly though."

"Try me." She grimaced, so much for one last effort to get out of it. Once more, she took a breath and she felt Shane's lips on her forehead, encouraging her to start.

"It was, I had to leave b-because I just couldn't take it anymore."

"Couldn't take what? The crowd?" He guessed and she glared at him, he took the hint and shut his mouth to let her talk.

"I couldn't take all the girls throwing themselves at you. I know-I'm usually pretty tolerant but that's because you always reassure me that they mean nothing and I know that that's still true. But tonight-that girl who asked you to sign her chest-it was too much for me to take. I couldn't stand there and watch you do that while she was looking at me," she explained miserably, turning her gaze away from his own. Tears were now in her eyes, but she didn't care at the moment, she had to keep going or she'd never finish.

"So I had Cait get me out, I came here and broke down on her shoulder for a while. Then I wallowed here because I know I shouldn't feel this way. I'm so lucky to be doing what I'm doing, living my dream right now and most importantly for having you. But I just-it was-"she couldn't continue anymore and luckily for her she didn't have to. Shane was reacting in an instant, gathering her to his chest, letting her cry into his chest, gently rubbing her back, not saying a word, just holding her.

"Shhh, baby, shhh," he soothed, kissing the top of her head. "It's alright. I understand. Shhh. That girl was way out of line. And I wanted to say no to her, really I did, but the label execs were right by me. God, I'm so sorry, I should have said no. I should have thought about how it would hurt you. Please stop crying, I'm so sorry."

"I know that it's not your fault," she told him softly as she pulled herself away from his chest, the crying slowly subsiding. She met his gaze and her heart cracked when she saw the pain in his eyes. She reached a hand out to his face and traced his cheek with her fingers.

"Don't be sad," she whispered. "I know it's not your fault Shane it's alright."

"No it's not," he replied softly. "It's never alright when you feel like this. When you cry because some stupid fangirl completely disrespects us. It's not alright at all. And it's my entire fault because I went through with it." Mitchie closed her eyes when she felt Shane's hands cupping her face, his thumbs wiping away the stray tears lingering there. "Baby you have to know that you're my only girl. The only one I will ever love. You're the only one that's ever managed to steal my heart and guess what?"

"Hmmm?"

"I don't ever want it back," he whispered. She opened her eyes then and smiled up at him. Her heart was swelling with love right now for the man holding her. She knew that he loved her, never needed to question that because he showed it in every word, every movement, and every touch he gave her.

"That's good because you're never getting it back," she told him. "Shane don't feel guilty. I know that you can't help that stuff. I just needed to break down. Everyone needs a good cry now and then."

"But I hate it when you cry," he whined and she giggled.

"But you always know how to make me better. And you always know how to remind me of how lucky I am. I know that you love me. You show me every day. And guess what? I love you too. With my whole heart."

"Well I think I need to show you more from now on. More than just every day, more than once a day." Mitchie giggled once more and grinned before leaning up and attaching her lips to Shane's. He eagerly returned her kiss, breaking away only to let them both breathe. Their foreheads touched and Mitchie smiled as she snuggled once more into Shane's loving embrace.

"Love you," he murmured.

"Love you too," she replied with a yawn. "Now can we just sleep? I just want you to hold me tonight."

"Always and forever Mitch. Now sleep, we've got another show to rock out to tomorrow night."

There were no more words between the couple, just a night full of falling asleep in each other's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**AN: What did you think? Leave your thoughts. Thank you! **


End file.
